


Knot An Issue

by Corrosive_M



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Keith, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, alpha shiro, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrosive_M/pseuds/Corrosive_M
Summary: Sex with his alpha was as satisfying as Keith could want.  However, Keith noticed that not once has his heats and Shiro's ruts ever synced up, and he finds that notion quite strange.Or, the one where Keith proves to Shiro once and for all that he isn't a dainty omega, and that he's quite capable of taking anything that his alpha can dish out.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), sheith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Knot An Issue

It all started as harmless curiosity on Keith’s part. It’s not as though sex with Shiro was unsatisfying or anything. On the contrary, Keith had never felt more fulfilled or deliciously ravaged as when he and Shiro make love. Especially when one of them was in heat or in rut; everything dissolves into a flurry of hot, sticky sex that often leaves Keith’s legs shaky and weak. But that’s the thing that had been bothering Keith for a bit now. They’ve haven’t yet had sex when both of their cycles synced up. For whatever reason, it just hasn’t happened, and he and Shiro were both pretty regular, so logic would dictate that at some point, that should’ve been a reality by now. 

And then he caught Shiro about to swallow what looked like suppressant pills one day. 

Now, it wasn’t like Shiro was keeping it a secret from Keith, not really. He didn’t look shocked or surprised when Keith had just waltzed into his office and saw him in the act. But it hadn’t been something that he told Keith about, so Keith had frowned and asked Shiro what the deal was. They were both mated (and married for Pete’s sake!), so it’s not like Shiro needed to suppress his biological urges anymore. Keith would always be there to satisfy him and vice versa. Shiro looked a bit apologetic, but nevertheless smiled.

“I noticed what day it was in the calendar. Your heat and my rut are probably going to sync up in just a few days.”

“So?” Shiro looked at him a bit pointedly, but upon realizing that Keith wasn’t on the same page as him, he elaborated.

“It wouldn’t be a good idea to just let it happen. I mean… you know how I get.” Keith couldn’t help the shudder that wracked through him, remembering the last time Shiro had been in rut. He’s pretty sure he still has a bruise on his lower back. He swallowed but tried to stay sane. If he wasn’t careful around his mate, he could easily trigger his heat early, and as much as the thought was rather tempting, there was still work to be done around the Atlas, and his nest wasn’t properly set up yet.

“I know, but… I don’t think it’s a big deal.” It had been a sore subject when they got together, how Shiro’s body had changed drastically thanks to the experiments and the Galra meddling with his internal system. Although there was a lot to be gained out of a body that was genetically enhanced to be stronger and sturdier, it did have its setbacks as well. It made Shiro’s ruts a lot more intense, his logical brain fizzling out in a matter of seconds until only his instincts took over. And he wasn’t gentle. Not at all. Shiro was overtly dominant and rough, biting and scratching like a wild animal, mindless in his pursuit to mate and mark and stuff Keith full of his seed. It actually took a while for Shiro to be comfortable spending his ruts with Keith for this very reason. That, and it had been getting harder and harder for Shiro to hide the scratches on the wall or the torn-up sheets. But after gentle conversations and one of the best nights of Keith’s life, Shiro was reassured. Keith wasn’t a fragile piece of glass; he was a Paladin of Voltron and an esteemed member of the Blade of Marmora. If there was anyone that could go toe-to-toe with Shiro, it was him. He could take it.

“Keith…” Shiro sighed, looking a bit exasperated but fond. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but… it’ll be different if we’re both out of our minds.” Reluctantly in his mind, Keith could concede to that point. Just as ruts were intense for Shiro, heats could also be unbearable to someone like Keith, who is half-Galra and therefore needs massive amounts of attention and sex, more so than normal omega humans generally required. Keith could remember his first couple of heats rather well, how painful they were because no matter the size of the heat aid, nothing could quite satisfy him enough to chase away the want.

“There’s always at least one of us who is in their right mind to stop everything if things get too dangerous, but if we’re both under, I don’t…” Shiro pushed away the data PADD he was using and dragged his hand through his fringe. “I’m scared of what I might do…” 

Keith sighed, but instead of arguing the point, he took slow steps towards his husband and rounded his desk so he could sit on his lap and kiss him. Keith has tried time and again to help convince Shiro that he had far more control over himself and his body than he gave himself credit for. Besides, even if Shiro lost himself completely over to his own urges, a biological part of Keith would _like_ that development. Most likely it has something to do with his Galra heritage, but the point was, the situation was a win-win, at least from Keith’s perspective. He wanted that experience, and he wanted it with Shiro. No one else.

“Do you trust me, Shiro?” 

“Absolutely.” Was said without a hint of hesitation, Shiro enclosing Keith’s hips with his flesh and Altean hand. Both of Shiro’s hands were almost touching and Keith let out a satisfied purr at the feel of his alpha taking such easy hold of him.

“Then trust me when I say it’s going to be fine.” Gently Keith reached towards the desk and grabbed the two little pills sitting there. “Let’s give it a shot, yeah?” He waited a heartbeat, nearly two, before Shiro shifted and nodded, pressing Keith’s body against his own. Keith smirked and bit his lip, noticing the interested stirring in his husband’s pants pressing against him. Oh yeah, they _definitely_ needed to get their shit set up. Just as quickly Keith tossed the pills on the nearby garbage bin and proceeded to kiss Shiro lovingly. It promised to be an interesting next couple of days.

It turned out that neither of them needed to wait for even that long.

Keith knew the time was right when, in the middle of a meeting, he felt himself clench up in aroused agony for a few seconds. He should have seen that coming when he noticed the flushed look on his own face that morning and the sudden parched feeling in his mouth, usual symptoms of an incoming heat. But sometimes symptoms could start manifesting early, so he had paid it no mind, believing this to be one of those times. He was regretting that now. He tried to keep himself from shuffling too much or making any unnecessary noises, but another wave of arousal and want surged from deep inside and made him exhale a shaky breath. He was starting to attract the attention of several dignitaries and soldiers, half of who were Galra, who were fixing him with interested glances. _Too fucking bad_ , Keith thought, pushing his braid away from the base of his neck so he could show off Shiro’s mark. Everyone on the Atlas was aware of who Keith’s mate was, but there were many new faces here, and Keith was afraid that someone with too much bravado might try and make a move on him. Humans mated in pairs usually, but Galra could have multiple partners at once, so he knew that his mate mark might not mean much to a foreign Galra.

He winced and crossed his legs tightly under the table, biting his lip and fighting off another tremble. He froze in place when he felt a damp, warm feeling creeping towards his thighs. Fuck, he was going to soak his damn uniform at this rate. It wasn’t helping that he could _smell_ the other alphas in the room, a few of them already responding to his state. There was one particular Galra sat across him who hasn’t once paid any mind to what Iverson was going on about on his presentation, whose bright yellow eyes were firmly kept on Keith’s form. Guy was broad and mostly furry all over, and Keith was sort of reminded of Hunk a bit, in terms of physique. But the man didn’t smell nearly as pleasant as Shiro did, so he averted his gaze, clenching his teeth against wanting to snarl and snap at the unwanted attention. He already had an alpha, a very capable one at that, no one could compete. 

Keith wasn’t sure if he could withstand the entire meeting whilst leaking and being ogled by a very thirsty crowd of alphas in the room, but after just the twenty-minute mark, he could barely hold it together. He wasn’t paying attention at all, and he was aware how hard it was to breathe, his mouth open and swallowing uneven puffs of air. The entire meeting room was too much right now, the air saturated with the smell of his pheromones and slick, of horny alphas and their occasional growls of want and approval. 

“Mr. Shirogane, do you need to be excused, sir?” A general placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, and although Keith appreciated the gesture in his mind, his body couldn’t help but convulse at the sudden touch. But he was finally offered an out, so with what little strength he had, he nodded stiffly and stood on uneven knees, aware of even more eyes settling on him. Some were concerned, some were exasperated, and others were just straight up eyeing him with blatant lust. He needed to get out of there. Now.

As discreetly as he could, he pulled at the hem of his uniform shirt and tried his best to shield his erection, slowly making his way out of the meeting room. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he heard the pleased rumbles of the alphas trailing behind him. As much as he hated it, his body couldn’t help but shudder at the clear praise he was receiving, his biological clock making no distinction between his mate and any other available alpha. His body was simply telling him to burrow in his nest and present himself to an alpha as soon as possible. He was throbbing in his pants now, his dick stiff and rubbing against the tight material of his pants. He audibly gasped when he felt his slick trailing down his legs now, no doubt leaving damp patches in their wake that anyone would see if they cared to look closely enough. But who could be concerned about that when all it would take was for someone to catch a whiff of him before they realized what was going on. This heat was hitting him like a freight train, usually he was better at keeping himself in check and being prepared, but now he was sweating and panting, the call of nature taking its toll and frizzing away his control. 

His private room wasn’t that far off, but if he took the direct route, there will be no doubt he’d run into people. Keith bit his lip and soldiered on, taking the longer, and hopefully more deserted path. A part of him knew that all he had to do was contact one of his friends and they’d for sure take him to his nest as swiftly as possible, but thinking about any of them seeing him like this (god kill him if Lance ever did), he pushed that thought way on the back burner. Besides, with how many foreign aliens and dignitaries were visiting these past few days, he was sure his friends were busy attending their own duties, too. No. He could do this. He could still walk, there was no reason to inconvenience anyone else. 

Unfortunately, after mere minutes, his speed-walking had to reduce to an awkward, slow-paced shuffling once the spams on his lower body became more and more unbearable. He leaned against the wall and pounded his fist against it, clenching and sweating. Out of desperation, he shoved a hand inside the front of his pants and gave his cock an almost painful squeeze, trying to bring himself some type of relief, but of course, that was useless. He was frustrated and on the verge of tears, but he gritted his teeth and kept with his slow pace, hugging the wall, hoping its cool temperature would do _something_ to bring him relief. Yet, now that he gave himself some type of attention, he couldn’t help but stop every so often so he could stroke himself a few times, the want messing with his mental faculties and not once considering the possibility that anyone could walk in on him at any point.

“Fuck, fuck…” Eventually it got to him, and Keith collapsed on the floor, his instincts making him kneel and rest his forehead on the floor, his hips rising and presenting to no one at all. He scraped his nails on the floor and a strangled scream wanted to escape his throat, but miraculously, he withheld the sound, knowing that if he shouted or called out in want, he was for sure going to be discovered. Any nearby alpha would be _stupid_ to not respond to the call of an omega in heat. But Keith didn’t want just anyone, he just wanted Shiro. Only Shiro.

“S-Shiro…!” He felt himself clench again, and with the movement even more slick dripped down, he could feel it. His pants were far from salvageable, darkened by his mess. They were so saturated, his slick was now dripping onto the floor, he could see it happen as he knelt and watched. He was a _mess_ and he needed to be fucked, now. NOW. He couldn’t make it to his nest, it was impossible now. He frantically pawed at his cock and pressed his hand against his own ass, groaning in desperation when his asshole was stimulated, but it was far from enough. His fingers were drenched from where he had pressed them, his pants and underwear just a soggy inconvenience at this point. 

He kept whining under his breath, seriously considering just chucking his pants and fingering himself open when, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted what looked like a small supply closet. It wasn’t that far, just a couple of feet, and if he could just sequester himself inside… He didn’t have time to second guess himself, it was either that, or risk being seen by someone walking by.

Taking a deep and shuddering breath, Keith carefully managed to sit properly on the floor, grimacing a bit at the feel of his own wet mess as he did so. Then he carefully braced against the wall and managed to stand upright again, although every single muscle in his body was against the action; everything in his being was begging for him to stay put, to kneel, to tear off his clothes and beg for an alpha to come find him and breed him. But Keith was trained better than to cave so easily to pressure, even if that pressure originated from himself, so in uneven steps, he quickly darted towards the door he saw and got it to swiftly open. 

As soon as he noticed the dark confines of the storage space, he pretty much barreled inside, barely cohesive enough to have the door slide shut behind himself. The space was small and dark, but Keith could see in the dark better than most, so he could make out the vague silhouettes of the shelves atop and the various cleaning supplies pushed against the walls. It was barely big enough to accommodate him, but the dark and confined space gave Keith a strange sense of calm. He was safe, he was secluded, no one would come looking for him here any time soon. He moaned in relief and pleasure, and without thinking twice, he gave in to his basic urges. His pants were pushed off and gone in record time along with his underwear, and even though the floor was cold (shit!), his body heat was such that the discomfort of sitting down only lasted a moment. He pushed aside the brooms and such and leaned his back against the wall, throwing his head back as he furiously jerked himself off, his fingers immediately plunging inside his ass.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck…!” He wanted to come so desperately, he was nearly there, but his body was begging for input of a different kind. This wouldn’t help, he knew, would only kindle the flame further until he was crying tears of frustration, his asshole clenching the wrong thing and his dick twitching uselessly against his hand.

“Shiro, Shiro please!” He refused to acknowledge the tears that fell. “I need you so bad!” But Shiro was nowhere nearby, and he had no idea where he could be right now. Busy, no doubt. He certainly was none the wiser of his husband’s predicament, and even if he knew, he’d probably have no idea where to find Keith. His data PADD was but a distant memory now, chucked away somewhere in the dark of this space, and Keith just didn’t have the mental capacity to find it at the moment. He couldn’t think of anything but the fire scorching him right now. 

And then, just beyond the door, he caught it. An all too familiar scent, approaching his hiding spot as Keith desperately tried to give his body worthless relief. He hoped, prayed even that the person would just keep walking, would leave him alone, but as fate would have it, no such luck came for him. The footsteps stopped just outside, the person deliberating apparently, until the door opened with an instant whoosh. The light from the hallway didn’t reach inside completely, for the silhouette of the man was so large.

“Black Paladin.” The gruff voice muttered. It was the Galra from before, the one that sat across Keith at the meeting. “Pardon my intrusion. But you looked like you needed assistance earlier.”

Keith was at a loss for words, his brain frozen in shock and shame. This was the very _last_ thing that he wanted to happen. But as soon as his senses came to him, his face fell into a scowl and he quickly scrambled to close his legs, his body shaking in restrained fury.

“L-Leave, leave me alone!” He probably shouldn’t be yelling at a visiting ally like this, but fuck it, it wasn’t his fault this guy was stubborn and couldn’t read the room. The air was quiet for a bit, but then the Galra had the nerve to chuckle, as if he was merely amused by all of this. The man smiled, his upper canines showing as he did so. Keith couldn’t help but catch a whiff of his scent, but as soon as he did, he unconsciously whined. Fuck, **fuck** , he smelled so good, and his stupid lizard brain trembled at what it foresaw as an opportunity.

“It’s alright, little kit.” The Galra stepped forward, his massive hulk struggling a bit to fit into the tight space with Keith, but as soon as Keith snarled in warning, the man was kneeling already in front of him, his giant hands cupping his knees, trying to get them to part.

“If your alpha is too busy to care for you, I’m more than happy to keep you company.”

“Don’t. Touch me.” Keith’s body jerked backwards, trying to stay away from the man’s literal prying hands. 

“There’s no need to fight it, kit. Your body’s in pain.” There was a low rumble coming from the alpha’s chest, and against Keith’s better judgement, the sound was starting to have a soothing, lethargic effect. He hated it. “You need an alpha right now that can take away that pain.” 

There was something else responding to the Galra that Keith couldn’t comprehend, something deep ingrained in him that was foreign, though not entirely. His dick twitched in his hand and he clenched at nothing once more, unable to hold back the full body shudder or the way he felt his eyes flutter. A clawed thumb touched and rubbed at his lower lip, spreading around his own saliva and making him whine when that thumb dipped inside, touching his tongue.

“Such a pretty omega.” Keith swallowed at the praise, a small little trill leaving his throat at the clear compliment, and he vaguely remembered that he wasn’t supposed to like this. But the combination of the tight space, his heat, his needs, it left little room for thought. He bit down on the thumb in his mouth when he felt a giant, furry hand grab his thigh and squeeze appreciatively. His tongue briefly tasted copper and salt, but the Galra only growled in appreciation.

“So strong and feisty. So perfect.” The thumb left, and rather swiftly, there were obscenely large hands gripping his hips and tugging him forward, coaxing him to lie back, to let his legs fall open. Keith weakly shook his head, the last shred of his sanity still fighting for control, but it was effectively shut down when the Galra rumbled again, the vibration of the sound inexplicably getting him to submit, like a long-buried instinct.

“Good kit.” The man straight up purred, fiddling with the front of his own uniform, exposing his damp, glistening crotch, an appendage of some sort slowly protruding outwards from what appeared to be tucked-in folds. It was glistening wet, flushed a violent purple and it was _very_ hard and large. An enviable Galra cock, ready to knot and claim. The small little closet reeked of that rich alpha scent, the arousal washing over the both of them like a tidal wave. When Keith’s asshole contracted again, he let out a desperate shrill, tears falling down his face. It hurt _so_ much, but he didn’t want that cock. He was mated. He was married.

“S’iroo…” Keith slurred weakly, feeling the Galra looming above him, the massive body overwhelming Keith’s own until he could feel the other man’s breath on his neck, whispering: “Shhh. I’ll fuck your desperate hole so good.”

And then there was the sound of a bang, a clear impact of something metal hitting the wall. Keith jumped at the sound and the Galra snarled and whipped his head back, ready to snap at whoever had interrupted. But once Keith recognized the voice of the person who did, his eyes watered in tears again and he mewled in relief. Shiro spoke slowly, with an edge to his voice that was hardly ever there.

“Get the fuck away from my husband.”

A shiver raced down Keith’s spine when he craned his neck back a bit to get a better look at his husband, who was gripping the sliding door’s frame with white-knuckled rage. He shuddered when he took note of his incensed, angry eyes, his upper lip pulled into a snarl unlike anything Keith’s ever seen. The Galra above Keith stood deadly still, his large ears slowly pressing flat above his head.

“Captain Shirogane.” There was no more bluster or arrogant display in that voice, only neutrality. Slowly, the man above Keith began standing upright, no longer overwhelming him in body heat and unnecessary weight.

“Sir, I-” Another violent blow shook them to their core, effectively cutting off the Galra. Right next to the doorframe, small knuckle-like indentations protruded from the surface of the wall, and that explained where Shiro’s floating metal arm was.

“Vacate my ship immediately.” There was absolutely no room for argument. Something flashed by Shiro’s eyes, so quickly, anyone would’ve missed it. But Keith didn’t. He swallowed and shivered on the floor, even as his unwanted suitor immediately nodded and scurried away, proverbial tail between his legs. Now it was just Shiro and Keith, the latter of which couldn’t bring himself to look at his alpha in the face. He bashfully pulled at the hem of his uniform shirt and tried to hide his indecency, still quivering with arousal and need, his body aching with the lack of relief and touch.

“Keith.” Hesitantly Keith ventured another look, and while Shiro still looked stiff and rigid where he stood, the expression on his face softened from one of anger to frustration and concern.

“Oh, Keith. Why didn’t you stay in bed?”

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t think…” He swallowed and shuddered again, the voice of his alpha present and soothing. “I thought today would be fine. I had a meeting-”

“And you think that’s more important?” Keith froze a bit at the curt tone. Shiro then kneeled down in front of Keith, in the same position as the Galra had been, but at least this time the proximity was welcomed. Still, there was something extremely off-putting in Shiro’s eyes. Keith caught a whiff of it in the air, and as soon as he did, he let out an involuntary thrill again. Shiro was in _rut_ , right now, right at this precise moment. He hadn’t noticed before because of his dazed headspace, but it was clear as day now. Shiro’s cock was straining against his pants, bulging against the fabric.

“Iverson sent me a message that you weren’t feeling well.” Keith sucked in a sudden breath when he felt a hand sneak to the back of his neck and tug him forward. He moaned when their bodies collided, Keith instinctively clutching at Shiro’s shoulders, nosing against his neck and towards his scent gland, where he began to nibble, happiness and ecstasy radiating off him. Yes, _yes_ , he was with his alpha now, finally.

“Keith, baby, the entire hallway reeks of you…” Shiro sighed, exposing more of his neck for Keith to bite. “Anybody could have followed you around and jumped you.” Large hands took a firm hold of Keith’s hips and pulled them towards Shiro’s hips, which kickstarted a lazy grind that had both men groan. The fabric of Shiro’s pants was wholly unwelcomed, and soon Keith snuck a desperate hand down, trying to push it off and away, but Shiro grabbed his wrist instead.

“Not here.” Was muttered fiercely. “Not where everyone can see you like this. No one gets to see you like this but me.” A sudden grip to Keith’s neck made the small omega gasp and keen, his heartbeat skyrocketing at the rough treatment.

“You’re naked from the waist down. Did he touch you?” Keith quickly shook his head no, his cock twitching and dribbling at the display, of his alpha commanding him and handling him like he was nothing. The frown on Shiro’s face didn’t drop or look convinced, and in genuine panic, Keith felt the need to explain himself.

“He didn’t, I was… I was m-masturbating in here and got caught…” There was no mistaking the rush of heat that spread across his face and chest, having confessed to his actions of desperation and lust. The hand behind his neck tightened once more, and Keith whined at the pressure, even more slick rushing down and onto the floor, to his mortification.

“And you rather do that than call me and make it to our nest?” Shiro growled, displeasure tainting the air along with his unmistakable scent of arousal. Keith moaned again, trying to hook his legs behind Shiro’s waist.

“It just hurt so much…” And it still does, his insides a molten furnace threatening to consume Keith alive. He hasn’t experienced pain like this since he was a teenager, since those early days of puberty where absolutely nothing could satisfy his heats.

“Please, please, I want to come, please Shiro” He begged now, his sweaty body plastering itself to Shiro’s uniform, his body fluids hopelessly soiling them, but too far gone to care about that. He needed his alpha. He needed his alpha to fuck him until he couldn’t think, couldn’t walk, couldn’t do anything but rely on him for anything. He wanted to be destroyed, to the point where he couldn’t leave his nest.

“Shir-ah!” He yelled when his hair was pulled back violently, a clump of it being held in a death grip.

“You’ll come when I _tell_ you to.” Was barked against his face, and when Keith took another look, Shiro’s eyes had changed again. Only this time it wasn’t the light or Keith’s imagination playing tricks on him. Shiro’s eyes were _glowing_ , an eerie neon purple that wasn’t there before, not since… It made him almost jolt out of his skin, his senses heightening and adrenaline spiking in his blood. That couldn’t possibly be…

“You think you deserve it?” Keith couldn’t even think to respond, the fist in his hair tugging at him until both men were standing on their feet. The cool air made Keith shiver on the spot, his sweat and slick exacerbating the sensation even more. When he was yanked again, he let out a pitiful omega wail, one that expressed pain instead of need. Shiro immediately let him go, his eyes widening and the glow fading. Keith had to brace himself against one of the shelves, his knees wobbly and threatening to buckle under him, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes again. He watched as Shiro regarded him with an anxious gaze, as if he had just realized what he had done. He smelled distressed.

“Shit, did I…?” Awareness began permeating Shiro and he cursed under his breath again, looking pained and frustrated.

“I knew this was a bad idea…” He muttered to himself. He took a few steps back, but Keith whined at the distance that was forming, the flame between his legs in desperate need to be doused.

“Shiro, don’t, I need you.” He panted, tightening his resolve when he felt his alpha’s hesitation. “I’ll be good for you, so good.” At Keith’s words, Shiro groaned, a mixture of lust and dread. He didn’t fight it when Keith nuzzled into his chest, but he was careful to angle his hips away, much to his omega’s disdain. 

“You’re always good for me, baby”, was panted in Keith’s ear, provoking a shudder. “But this is… so much. I’m already losing myself like this, I don’t…” Shiro swallowed thickly, a bit of a waver sneaking in his voice, fragile. “I won’t forgive myself if I hurt you again.” And Keith understood, even amidst the craziness of his hormones and pheromones. There were still vestiges of the past that were impossible to erase or completely put away, and he understood why Shiro would rather not open that particular can of worms. Keith understood perfectly. But…

“You won’t hurt me.” Keith shifted a bit a pressed a kiss under Shiro’s chin. “I’m not going to break. Your omega is strong enough for you.” He purred, the haze returning slightly. Keith could smell the fear draining out of Shiro slowly, his scent turning tangy and excited once more.

“I know you’re strong, baby. But-” There were hands on Keith’s hips again, holding him firm and tight. When Keith made to step back, he was held in place, causing him to smile in glee.

“Want you to wreck me, Shiro.” Keith gasped a bit when Shiro leaned down and bit his neck in retaliation to his words, a warning growl escaping his alpha. Keith moaned, pleased and ready to be taken apart. 

“A-Alpha… want you to fuck me. Fuck me, please, I can take it, I want your cock in me.” It was the final tipping point for the two of them. In one swift movement Keith’s mouth was devoured in a brutal kiss, nothing but teeth and tongue that pulled out wet sounds and delicious groans from both men. When Shiro pulled away, he looked to be far gone, his arms around Keith possessively, barely giving him enough room to breathe. His pupils were dilated and so very dark.

“N-Nest.” Keith struggled to say, detesting the cold and uncomfortable state of this storage closet. Shiro nodded stiffly, and after giving the hallway a cursory glance, he wasted no time in picking up Keith in his arms and making a break for it towards their quarters. Keith shuddered and clung to his alpha, his stomach clenching in anticipation.

Atlas was helpful in shuffling and switching the floors and rooms, thanks to Shiro’s connection with her, but once Keith was certain they were in his room, he trembled and nearly sobbed in his husband’s arms. The room smelt of safety and comfort and his alpha. It didn’t make the desperation go away exactly, but the edge was dulled some. He could feel how Shiro let out a long, relieved breath, most likely thinking the same. His grip on Keith hadn’t faltered once, but now that they were in the comfort of their room, Keith thought it would be okay for the other man to let him down. 

However, no sooner did he attempt to be let down, he was immediately corralled and slammed onto the nearest wall. It took Keith by surprise, his mind still reeling from that sudden burst of violence, but the fear melted away and he groaned in appreciation. His alpha was on top of him, pressing their bodies together and he was appreciating the proximity. Keith hooked his legs over Shiro’s waist and clung to his husband in glee, trembling in desire.

“F-Fuck, you smell amazing right now”, his alpha moaned in his ear, grinding his clothed cock against Keith’s ass. The pressure and the rough texture made Keith’s breath hitch, his nails digging deeply into his husband’s shoulders, a pleased rumble purring out of his chest. 

“Mmm, take me to our nest, baby”, Keith muttered against Shiro’s ear, earning him a delightful shiver. “Split me open already.” Just as quickly as he said this, though, Shiro growled and sank his teeth on Keith’s neck. Hard. Keith keened and whined, confused and aroused. When Shiro pulled back, his eyes were aglow once more, a sinister shadow seemingly dropping across his face.

“I’ll do what I want with your body.” A harsh tug of his hair had Keith gasping in pain, but now that he knew what to expect, a spark of challenge ignited in his core. He looked into Shiro’s deep, purple eyes, and whilst the implications of such a thing clearly unnerved him, it was merely just another part of his husband that he had to learn to overcome and accept. In hindsight, it was probably silly of him to think that Haggar’s manipulation ended with her mind control. Shiro’s body was tampered with and changed so much, it made sense that there will still be residues of that, even after everything was said and done. But Keith could handle it. He did it once before. He licked his lips and cracked a crooked smirk, staring at his husband in challenge.

“Yeah? Then you fucking better deliver, alpha.” Keith very nearly snarled, sinking his nails even deeper on Shiro’s shoulders. He vaguely registered a distant pulse of pain from his upper gums. His canines were getting longer. 

“You’re not the only alpha in this ship that would love to get their knot wet.” Shiro paused for a second, letting Keith’s words register fully. As soon as they did though, Keith was rewarded with a scowl and a hand brutally closing around his neck. He was still being held by Shiro’s body, but only precariously and with far less compassion. His oxygen wasn’t being cut off exactly, but the grip was tight and Shiro looked downright murderous. At least it wasn’t the metal hand. Keith smirked again, even though his throat was throbbing.

“No.” Hot breath fell onto Keith’s face, the hand around his neck tightening by small increments. “No one gets to touch you. You’re **mine**.”

“Prove it.” He literally choked on his words, and embarrassingly, his cock twitched in response. His words were small and breathless, but Keith said: “Prove you’re good enough.” It was like a landslide. Keith yelped and grunted in pain when Shiro slammed his head against the wall, the hand around his neck now truly squeezing the breath out of him. There wasn’t anything Keith could do or say in that state, the noises he could make merely groans or wet gasps as spots invaded his vision. He tried in vain to kick out his legs, but Shiro was pressed right against him, right between his thighs, and there wasn’t much room or purchase to work with. His clawed hands tore through the man’s uniformed back, and Shiro hissed in obvious pain, but it wasn’t enough to get him to let go. 

“You think anyone else can satisfy your hungry little hole?”, came the sneer. Keith could feel himself growing a bit numbed, the onset of panic brushing against his spine from lack of sufficient oxygen, but fortunately for him, the hand on his neck withdrew. Unfortunately for him, he was immediately dropped and shuffled until his face was smacked against the wall, Shiro’s metal hand keeping him there, relentless. He coughed and wheezed, wincing when his husband made a point to grip his hair with said metal hand just to rub his face onto the hard, frigid surface. His temple pulsed with pain. He was probably gonna get a bruise there.

“They wish. I’ll ruin you for everyone else”, was said against the skin of his shoulder, his hips tugged and pulled back until his ass made contact with something warm and undeniably hard. Keith moaned, his pain momentarily forgotten, the frenzy of his heat settling once more. He could then feel his alpha’s huge cock right at the cleft of his ass, smearing precum on his skin, burning him with the promise of a good fuck. He instinctively spread his legs even more, panting against the wall, his eyesight bouncing, unfocused. He heard Shiro laugh in his ear, his voice low and wrecked too.

“Don’t fucking move.” And just like that, the blunt head of his alpha’s cock pushed in, merciless and fast, tearing a hoarse scream from Keith that was equal parts agony and pleasure. 

“Fuck, fuck, fu-!” He swore over and over, his nails sliding on the wall, asshole burning despite the amount of slick he was producing. Shiro was huge and a bit of a struggle to take on a good day, but like this, with nothing but the agitated nature of their sex-crazed dazes, it was pure anguish. His hair was pulled again, forcing his spine to arch backwards. Shiro growled behind him and bit just underneath his ear, pulling another helpless cry out of him, his inner omega chanting in glee _yes, yes, yes, strong alpha, so strong_. He tensed up when he felt the bulging flesh of his alpha’s knot pressing against the rim of his hole with every thrust, so close, so ready to breach him and stuff him full. It made Keith tremble, his body trying to get into position, to cant his hips backwards and take it all, entice his alpha to fuck him fully. He was slapped on one of his ass cheeks for wiggling too much.

“Don’t be greedy.” Shiro warned him, slapping him again much harder than before. Tears once again pricked at Keith’s eyes. “You’re only gonna get what I give you. Horny. Slut.” The words were punctuated each with a thrust, but even so, Keith mewled in desire, a wobbly little grin bitten away as he worried his bottom lip. His legs were drenched, his cock rock hard and leaking. The room smelt of nothing but the two of them, of sweat and sex and their pheromones. Keith was sure anyone within a reasonable amount of distance could smell them and what they were doing, even through the door. He clenched at the thought, howling when Shiro thrust forward and held it, grinding his knot against his rim, teasing, frustrating the hell out of Keith because it was _there_ , it was _right there_ , so close, he needed it, he needed his alpha’s knot like he needed air to breathe. He couldn’t take this. Keith snarled and punched the wall he was leaning against.

“Your knot! Fuck me with your knot, do it, do it, Shiro!” He couldn’t help but beg, his words stringed together in a continuous babble of want. Shiro cursed sharply, clearly affected by his omega’s cries. Keith swallowed and gave in, fisting his own cock, crying in relief and pain at his own oversensitive flesh, wanting, needing to climax, the heat unbearable. No sooner did he start stroking himself, his wrist was seized in a giant hand and pulled away, much to Keith’s dismay. He whined but was immediately shushed with:

“No. You only get to come on my cock”, was the panted order, but Keith couldn’t reconcile with that thought because Shiro still refused to fuck him properly. It made him snarl again, his distaste clear as day, that is until the thrusting paused. It stunned Keith for a few seconds, the pleasure suddenly taken from him, his needy body protesting the lack of stimulus. 

“You little, bratty slut.” Shiro growled in his ear, a chilling undertone coursing through his voice. “I’ll teach you to fucking behave.” And just like that, Keith was forced to hug the wall even more, his chest flushed straight with it. One of his legs was lifted up in the air, Shiro’s metal arm keeping it in place while the other arm surrounded his stomach, holding him absolutely still. Then Shiro thrust once more, much deeper, much faster than before, literally fucking him against the wall with all of his strength. The angle was uncomfortable, Keith could feel a bit of a cramp start on his thigh, but there was no mistaking the way that Shiro was pressing even deeper inside. He whimpered in absolute delight, letting his head fall back, towards his alpha’s shoulder as Shiro ravaged his neck, his pace unforgiving and vicious. Eventually there was a stutter in Shiro’s humping, and it was less about pacing and more about sinking in, deeper, deeper, harder, until finally, _finally_ , Keith could feel himself breaching wider, his husband’s knot trying to lodge itself inside of him.

“Yes, yes, fuck yeah!” He wailed, his hand coming up and grabbing a fistful of his alpha’s silver hair. “Alpha, please, please…!” Shiro purred in pleasure as he sunk his teeth near his collarbone. There was a bit of shuffling as Shiro adjusted his hips, his knees crouching down the slightest bit before he surged upwards and forward, pressing Keith’s body to the wall even more as he forced his knot in. Keith keened again, almost crying out in hysterics as his alpha finally breached him, his knot huge and his cock hot and hard. Holy **fuck**! Keith swore he could feel it all the way up to his throat. He would never get used to this incredible feeling.

“So tight for me baby, so great.” Came the pleased words, almost a whimper. The thrusts were shallower but no less frantic, both men grunting in desperation at the tight friction. Keith was in ecstasy, the skin of his hole taut and clenching his alpha’s knot. Every time Shiro pulled back, he could feel how his asshole resisted until his alpha’s cock thrust back in, a perverted dance that brought him pain and pleasure all in one. It stroked him in all the right places and left him feeling raw, his inner omega keening, begging to be fucked and filled, so full, so full of his alpha’s pups. The thought made him choke, a trembling cry leaving his throat, his animalistic wants spilling out and onto the floor beneath. 

“Shiro, Shiro, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum…!” He panted over and over, the ball of tension on his stomach tightening and threatening to unwind, his cock throbbing and pulsing in restrained desire. He wanted to jack off but knew he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, his alpha wouldn’t want him to, as much as he was desperate for it. He gasped and moaned, his toes curling and his thighs tensing, until he finally broke apart. His orgasm was like a chain reaction, unleashing deep inside of him first, squelching even past his alpha’s knot, dripping down his legs and hopelessly soaking him until a puddle formed right beneath. A shout tore out of him before he could stop it, the hand in Shiro’s hair tightening until he was sure his alpha felt the sting. His cock twitched a couple of times as he shot his seed on the wall, leaving it as sticky as he felt. 

His body trembled with the aftershocks, his throat sore from the screaming and the previous abuse. He felt his husband howl in pleased ecstasy at his reaction, and in just a few more agitated thrusts, Keith felt the warmth of his alpha’s seed, coating his insides, filling him to the brim just as he wanted. The metal arm holding his leg apart let it drop to the floor, and Keith shivered when it landed in a puddle of his own mess.

“Baby…” Shiro cooed on his neck, letting the both of them slide down the wall. Keith felt how his limbs were tender and pliant, and he couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left him. His leg was noticeably cramped, and his throat and temple thumped with occasional pain. Shiro’s knot was still wedged inside him, but that was nothing new. It always took a while before it went down. 

“You were so good, baby, so great, fuck…” Shiro whispered into his hair, letting Keith sit comfortably on his lap whilst he continued to shower praise after praise at his beautiful, strong omega. It was a far cry from the violent, horny beast he had been just mere minutes ago, but this was great, too. More familiar. Keith softly thrilled at the complements, reaching his hand down to feel where he and Shiro were still connected. It made Shiro jump and Keith smiled.

“I told you… I wasn’t going to break.” He grounded down a bit, unable to help himself. “Ready for round two?” Shiro playfully growled at his cheeky tone and grabbed at Keith’s chin, tilting his head sideways so he could properly kiss that bratty mouth.

“Anything for you.”

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> (Please ignore the stupid pun in the title, I wrote it without thinking, cracked myself up, and just couldn't think of anything else lol)
> 
> Hey, yo, thanks for reading! This was yet another one of my longer threads on Twitter that I started up back in March or so. If you like my works, give me a follow on there, I'm quite active and am always game for future thread suggestions!
> 
> @corrosive_smut (nsfw)  
> @corrosive_m (sfw)


End file.
